El rey del montículo
by Nayla Kei
Summary: El béisbol nunca significa lo mismo para nadie. Los pitchers no son lo mismo para todas las personas; incluso los mismos pitchers no piensan del mismo modo sobre su posición. Pero Narumiya Mei... Narumiya Mei quería ser el rey. "Quiero estar en el montículo y lanzar como quiero. Quiero sentirme libre, egoísta. Ser el rey del montículo."


**Disclaimer applied.**

**Spoilers del capítulo 7 del anime del acto II.**

* * *

**EL REY DEL MONTÍCULO**

Le gustaba. Estar en el punto más alto del campo le gustaba. Lo hacía sentir alto, grande, importante... Imponente. Si se detenía en ese "montón de tierra", como muchos lo llamaban, se sentía poderoso. En el box score, el pitcher pertenecía al número uno; era obvio: el ritmo del juego dependía de la calidad del pitcher y su comunicación con el cátcher. El pitcher era la estrella del partido, era a quien se dirigían las miradas, a quien debían enfrentar, a quien tratarían de derrotar.

Y la responsabilidad de quien se paraba en el montículo era enorme. En sus manos, en la pelota entre sus dedos, se escondía el resultado del partido. Dependiendo de la confianza con la que lanzara, sería la confianza que el resto del equipo tendría. La cabeza, la estrella, la brújula del partido, se encontraba en ese lugar, en ese montículo.

Él sabía todo eso, lo sabía desde antes de que cualquiera tratara de explicárselo en su último año de secundaria. Lo sabía desde que vio por primera vez un partido de béisbol en el Tokyo dome. Lo sabía desde que vio al jugador en el montículo limpiarse el sudor de la frente. No era un trabajo sencillo, pero sí el más especial.

Y quería hacerlo aún más especial. Quería hacerlo suyo, quería dominar ese lugar, quería grabar su nombre en esa posición, quería ser su dueño...

Un rey. Nada más que eso deseaba.

Sin embargo, no tenía idea de que un pitcher no era completamente libre.

—Debes seguir las indicaciones de tu cátcher. —Le dijeron en sus primeros juegos durante la secundaria.

Un pitcher, por más bueno que fuera y sin importar cuántos lanzamientos dominara, tenía que atenerse a lo que otro decía. Estaba sublevado ante los deseos del cátcher, de ése quien recibía sus lanzamientos.

Pero, ¿qué pasaba si el cátcher no sabía hacerlo brillar? ¿Tendría que estancarse sin domar al montículo? ¿Cómo se suponía que sería el rey si no le permitían lanzar lo que él deseaba?

—Soy tu cátcher y tu senpai —dijo alguien en uno de los últimos partidos de su primer año de secundaria—. Ahí tienes dos motivos para obedecerme, Narumiya.

Y Mei no tenía problema en obedecer a alguien, en tanto ese alguien lo hiciera brillar. En tanto ese alguien supiera externar todo su talento. En eso consistía una batería.

—Hazme brillar y te obedeceré —respondió.

Él sabía que, ante los ojos de sus compañeros, era un egoísta mimado que no quería obedecer. Un niño rebelde y terco que no entendía su lugar en el tablero. Pero Mei lo veía de otra forma: Mei sabía que los cátchers se creían dueños del campo por tener la visión más amplia, pero lo cierto era que los pitchers, los mejores pitchers, eran los verdaderos reyes del tablero.

No obstante, ser el rey no implicaba que las cosas sucedieran tales y como él lo deseara; no. Mei sabía que él tenía la capacidad de transmitir confianza, de transmitir poder. Mei sabía que si le permitían lanzar como debería, el equipo entero se llenaba de un extraño sentimiento de grandeza. Un gran pitcher era capaz de eso, de hacerlos brillar, de ayudarlos a brillar.

Y un gran pitcher necesitaba no sólo de un gran cátcher, sino de un grandioso cuadro y jardineros imparables. Un equipo entero… Un equipo que lo hiciera brillar y que pudiera hacerlos brillar.

Un equipo con el que pudiera sentir que las cadenas en sus manos eran liberadas, un cátcher que supiera lo que él necesitaba para mostrar su talento, un entrenador que conociera las estrategias para mejorar sus métodos, para fortalecerlo. Un equipo en el que pudiera cumplir sus anhelos.

"Para bien o para mal, el equipo se apoya solo." Eran las palabras que siempre escuchaba sobre Inashiro. Y lo entendía, le agradaba. Aunque sabía que cometería errores, aunque sabía que sería difícil formar un equipo con sujetos tan individualistas; también sabía que nadie podría detenerlos, nadie podría hacerles frente. No mientras él tuviera las manos libres.

—Quiero estar en el montículo y lanzar como quiero. Quiero sentirme libre, egoísta —dijo al cátcher con el que había tenido varios problemas. Porque aunque reconocía su talento y el cátcher lo reconocía a él, sus estilos no les permitían crear esa comunicación que tuvo con Harada Masatoshi. Mas Mei no quería rendirse, no quería que su talento y el de Itsuki se frenaran ahí—. Ser el rey del montículo —susurró—. Sé que me hace sonar como un tipo y un pitcher terrible, pero… —Sonrió— ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí?

Porque sin importar que Mei no era el tipo de pitcher que Itsuki creyó y sin importar que Itsuki no era ni de lejos el cátcher que Mei admiraba, sabía que podrían hacerse brillar. Sabía que el equipo que ahora tenía lo podría convertir en lo que siempre anheló.

—_Strike out!_ ¡Bateador fuera! —gritó el umpire detrás del cátcher.

Y Mei le dio la espalda.

Le molestaba. Ese equipo presumido le molestaba; no porque hubieran pasado a las invitacionales. No, eso no tenía nada que ver. Era porque ese equipo no sabía brillar como equipo, ese equipo no hacía que todos brillaran; ese equipo sólo hacía brillar al hijo del entrenador y al as. Y con eso creían que sería suficiente. Con eso creían que podrían derrotarlos, que podrían hacer frente a él.

"Si lo olvidaron, se los recordaré." Dijo para sí mismo mientras sentía sobre su espalda las miradas de ese patético equipo. Sentía además el orgullo, el poder, la confianza de su equipo. Todos ellos lo reconocían…

"Yo soy el rey."

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Ya me hacía falta escribir algo de mi rey precioso. Y nada más inspirador que el capítulo de esta semana, DIOSES, qué emoción. **

**Besos.**

**Nayla.**


End file.
